Adventskalender
thumb|372px|right|Zwykipedia-AdventskalenderWas ist ein Adventskalender? Begriff Adventskalender, der (Nomen, m.) Definition Ein Adventskalender zeigt in der Regel die verbleibenden Tage bis Weihnachten an, beziehungsweise zählt diese ab. Er beginnt mit dem 1. Dezember und endet am Heiligen Abend (24. Dezember). Wissenswertes für jeden Tag - der Zwykipedia-Adventskalender: '1. Dezember' Männer sind Lebewesen, die Fußballkarten drei Monate im voraus kaufen, aber mit den Weihnachtseinkäufen bis Heiligabend warten. (Advents-Weisheit) '2. Dezember' Das Tier mit der roten Nase ist ein Rentier und kein Hase.'' (Advents-Weisheit)'' '3. Dezember' Warum bekommt man zu Weihnachten meist die falschen Geschenke? Das Christkind ist blond!'' (Advents-Quiz)'' '4. Dezember' Christkind, Christkind, guter Gast. Hast du mir was mitgebracht? Hast du was, dann setz dich nieder, hast du nichts, dann geh gleich wieder.'' (Advents-Weisheit)'' '5. Dezember' Wäre Maria hart geblieben, wäre uns Weihnachten erspart geblieben.'' (Advents-Weisheit)'' '6. Dezember' Warum kann der Nikolaus keine Kinder zeugen? Weil er nur Äpfel und Mandarinen im Sack hat! (Advents-Quiz) '7. Dezember' Advent, Advent, dein Handy brennt! Erst die Antenne, dann die Tasten und zum Schluss der ganze Kasten! (Adventsgedicht) '8. Dezember' Leise rieselt der Schnee. Das Christkind fährt 'nen VW. Hört nur wie lieblich es kracht, das Christkind hat die Kurve nicht geschafft! (Adventsgedicht) '9. Dezember' Kippt Santa Claus vom Rentierschlitten, verfallen Weihnachten die Sitten. (Advents-Weisheit) '10. Dezember' Bald schon kommt der Weihnachtsmann. Doch heute komme ich.'' (Gedanken in der Adventszeit)'' '11. Dezember' I can´t believe it, it is so weit, she comes so quick: Die Weihnachtszeit. Bevor's to late is; Lovely Grüße, Merry X-mas und warme Füße! (Adventsgedicht) '12. Dezember' Rudolph hat ne rote Nase, ihm drückt der Glühwein auf die Blase, bedröhnt fliegt er von Haus zu Haus und richtet meine Grüße aus. (Adventsgedicht) '13. Dezember' Männer haben Weihnachten oft das Problem, dass die Gans nicht auf dem Teller liegt, sondern direkt neben ihnen sitzt. (Advents-Weisheit) '14. Dezember' Es ist schon das siebte Mal, dass meine Schwiegermutter an Weihnachten zu uns kommt. Diesmal lassen wir sie rein.'' (Woody Allen)'' '15. Dezember' Sex ohne Liebe: schrecklich! Wie Weihnachten ohne Ostereier. (Robert Sternberger) '16. Dezember' Weihnachten ist tot, es lebe die Wein-Nacht! (Advents-Weisheit) '17. Dezember' Denkt Euch, ich habe das Christkind gesehn, es kam aus der Kneipe und konnte kaum stehn! Jetzt liegt es drüben im Tannenwald und hat den Arsch voll Hannen Alt! (Adventsgedicht) '18. Dezember' Advent, Advent, die SIM-Card brennt. (Adventsgedicht) '19. Dezember' Wie feiern Schotten den vierten Advent? – Mit einer Kerze und drei Spiegeln. (Advents-Quiz) '20. Dezember' Wusstest du schon, dass der Weihnachtsmann ein anatomisches Wunderwerk ist? Er hat den Sack am Rücken und einen Zipfel auf dem Kopf.'' (Advents-Quiz)'' '21. Dezember' Kommt Santa Claus durch den Kamin, lässt du lieber keinen ziehn! (Advents-Weisheit) '22. Dezember' Winachtsmann Du olle Kröt schenk mir Äppel und Pöppernöt. Pöppernöt sind brun, Winachtsmann ist dun. (Adventsgedicht mit Lokalkolorit) '23. Dezember' Ich hab eben das Christkind gesehn, es stand an der Bar und konnte kaum stehn. Auf Geschenke brauchst du nicht zu hoffen, es hat das ganze Geld versoffen! (Adventsgedicht) '24. Dezember' Der Baum verbrannt, Geschenk vergessen, die Gans ist auch schon aufgefressen und auf dem Tisch nur blöde Gaben, na dann 'nen schönen Heiligabend! (Weihnachtsgedicht) Kategorie:Begriffsklärung